Noticias desde Ultramar
by edwinguerrave
Summary: El 2 de Mayo de 1.808 supuso una ruptura histórica en la España ocupada por el imperio napoleónico... ¿Como lo vivieron algunos en la Capitanía General de Venezuela? Un mago recién llegado de Cadiz con su familia, un mulato faculto y una esclava preocupada se unen en un relato que participa en el reto especial: "Dos de Mayo" del "Foro de la Expansiones".


**Noticias desde Ultramar**

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

 _Este fic participa en el_ _ **reto especial: "Dos de Mayo"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones".**_

 _La idea es cumplir esta norma: "Ha llegado la hora de sacar un poquito de patriotismo, que en estos tiempos escasea cosa mala, y darle al día Dos de Mayo (de 1.808), en el que comenzó la guerra de la independencia española, el homenaje que merece._ _ **¿En qué consiste el reto?**_ _Se trata de escribir sobre los primeros días de la Guerra del Francés, y cómo se vivió en los diferentes territorios españoles, incluidos los no peninsulares"._

 _Por supuesto, no puedo escoger otra expansión que la que estoy trabajando, la_ _ **Magia Venezuelensii.**_ _ **(1)**_

* * *

" _La muy noble y leal" Santiago de León de Caracas, Capitanía General de Venezuela; 02 de mayo de 1.808._

No le gustaba lo que veía. Hipólita Bolívar, la esclava de los Bolívar y nodriza de Simón José Antonio, sabía que había llegado de su viaje por Europa con las ideas cambiadas. Las pocas veces que lo había visto cuando visitaba a María Antonia, su hermana mayor, le estaban dando la razón, Simón no era ya el niño alegre y hasta rebelde que había visto crecer.

—¡Ay, mi niño Simón me preocupa! —comentó desesperada a su hija menor, María Concepción, esclava como ella, mientras caminaban al mercado de San Jacinto por algunas provisiones— ¡Siento que esas reuniones que me han dicho que tiene en casa de su tío, en Las Gradillas(2), no le traerá nada bueno!

—¿Por qué dice eso, madre? —le preguntó la joven negra, de unos doce años.

—No sé, es esa sensación que una tiene como madre. Recuerda que yo le di teta, lo conozco como si lo hubiera parido —María Concepción se rió, aunque no comentó nada—, y sé que él es un buen niño. Bueno, siempre fue rebelde, pero me han dicho que ha cambiado después que regresó de Europa.

La niña sólo suspiró; al llegar al mercado de San Jacinto, en una explanada cercana a la casa donde había visto nacer, hacía casi 25 años, al objeto de sus pensamientos, quien emitió un sonoro suspiro fue Hipólita. A lo lejos, ambas esclavas vieron la fachada de la casa de los Bolívar y Palacios(3).

—Allá lo vi nacer, como a sus cuatro hermanos: María Antonia, Juana Nepomucena, Juan Vicente y María del Carmen, que nuestro Señor la tenga en su Santísima Gloria —ambas se persignaron—. Vamos, que la ama María Antonia no le va a gustar que tardemos en comprar lo que se necesita.

Se apresuraron a recorrer los diversos puestos en el mercado, y al llegar a uno que era manejado por un mulato(4) que siempre, desde que Hipólita había sido llevada a Caracas para ser la nodriza de los Bolívar, había tratado de enamorarla, además de un español "recién llegado", su mujer y su pequeño hijo, de no más de dos años; se detuvieron a comprar algunas hierbas.

—Buenos días, mi gentil dama —el saludo que Matías, el mulato, ofreció a Hipólita, hizo sonreir a la pequeña esclava y a los españoles, pero no al objeto de éste—, ama y señora de este corazón desesperado.

—Anda, Matías, respétame delante de mi hija.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, mi dama. ¿Ya conocéis a Hernandez de Asenjo, a su mujer, María del Rosario, y a Francisco, el pequeño traviesillo? Apenas acaban de llegar de Cádiz, y quieren establecerse acá en Caracas —los españoles adultos saludaron a las negras sin recelo, hasta sonriendo, mientras que éstas se inclinaban respetuosamente—. Ellas, mis estimados amigos, son Hipólita Bolivar ¿y su hija?

—María Concepción —respondió resuelta la niña.

—Exacto —continuó Matías ante la mirada escrutadora de la madre—, de la casa de los Bolívar y Palacios, mantuanos y vecinos de esta vereda —y señaló hacia la casa de la famila dueña de Hipólita, a quien se dirigió después—: ¿Y qué te trae en este día de bendiciones a este humilde puesto?

—Pues nada, quiero llevarle unas hierbas medicinales a doña María Antonia, que no se siente muy bien.

—Pues no se discuta más —Matías sonrió, mostrando unos dientes bastante completos, y le hizo señas a Hernández para que se acercara—, ¿qué tiene la ama?

—Ha estado indispuesta, con mucho fogaje y tos.

—Entiendo. Vamos a prepararle un bebedizo con —y comenzando a seleccionar las hierbas, se las mostraba a Hernández, mencionándolas— mentapoleo, le va a caer bien para la tos; malojillo, para el fogaje; le pones miel y un par de limones y se lo das…

—Ya, ya —se impacientó Hipólita, esperando que Matías le entregara la cesta con las hierbas, lo que notó Hernández—, sé cómo dárselo. ¿Cuánto debo?

—Por ser tú, nada —el mulato seguía en su plan. La negra suspiró. Ahí habló el español.

—Disculpe, doña Hipólita —la aludida se sorprendió por como la había llamado—, pero siento que a usted le preocupa algo más.

—Ay, mi señor, ahorita me preocupa mi ama, quiero ir a prepararle el bebedizo y dárselo…

—Pero sí que le preocupa algo —insistió Hernández. Matías tomó el relevo:

—Hipólita, sabes que yo soy faculto; cuando quieras, puedes buscarme y te ayudo con esa preocupación.

La esclava suspiró, mientras una lágrima le surcaba la mejilla.

—Sí, lo sé… Me preocupa mi niño Simón.

—Entiendo. He escuchado —le comentó bajando la voz en un susurro que sólo escuchaban Hipólita y Hernández— que trae muchas ideas de la metrópoli. La cosa allá no está buena.

—Es así, mi dama —ratificó el español—, lo que dejé en Cádiz fue un movimiento muy fuerte; el motín de Aranjuez de hace un año, y la caída del rey don Carlos el Cuarto y su sucesor, don Fernando el Séptimo a favor del ursurpador francés tiene a Madrid alborotada.

—¡Ave María Purísima! —exclamó quedamente la esclava.

—Sí, así es —continuó Hernández—, la situación en la metrópoli está difícil. Presiento que algo malo está pasando en este mismo momento.

Se vieron en silencio por unos segundos. De pronto, Matías dijo:

—Podemos hacer una interpretación, si les parece.

—No podemos quedarnos, Matías —se quejó Hipólita, tomando de la mano a su hija—, tengo que llevarle estas hierbas a la ama María Antonia y hacerle el bebedizo.

—Pero sabes donde vivo, allá te esperamos, no te angusties.

—Bueno, si me apuro, puedo estar acá antes de la hora sexta; pero no es seguro, todo depende de lo que desee la ama María Antonia.

—Está bien.

Y así ocurrió. Las esclavas se fueron, caminando rápidamente hasta la casa de María Antonia, a donde llegaron e Hipólita, presurosa, preparó una infusión de poleo, malojillo y miel, a la que agregó limón y llevó a su ama.

—Te tardaste algo, Hipólita —le comentó al recibir la cazuelita con la infusión—, ¿escuchaste algo en el mercado?

—No, mi ama —respondió, bastante más nerviosa de lo que quería mostrar—, muchas personas en el mercado, me costó caminar rápido con María Concepción.

—Entiendo. Está muy rico el bebedizo.

—Tómeselo, mi ama, y descanse. Yo la cuido, como me pidió mi ama doña María de la Concepción.

Mariá Antonia sonrió al oir a su esclava nombrar a su difunta madre.

—No te preocupes, Hipólita. Anda, si necesito algo te llamo o llamo a otra.

—¿Segura, mi ama?

—Sí, anda, tranquila.

Hipólita salió de la habitación, luego de besar la frente de su ama, y dejando encargada a su hija mayor, Coromoto, el cuidado de sus otros hijos y la atención a la ama; salió nuevamente al mercado, a reunirse con Matías y los Hernández.

Aunque muchos esclavos, y varios de los Bolívar podían incluirse, conocían de algunos rituales que podrían calificarse como "mágicos", Hipólita no se manejaba en ese mundo, por lo que acudir a Matías la preocupaba. Pero quizás la presencia de los españoles podía disipar un poco ese malestar.

Cuando Hipólita llegó al puesto del mercado, se sorprendió. Ni Matías, ni los españoles se encontraban, lo que causó un mayor pesar en la esclava, quien estuvo a punto de llorar. Se detuvo cuando sintió una pequeña mano tomar su vestido.

—Señora Hipólita —Salvador, el hijo mayor de Matías, de unos ocho años, jadeaba tratando de agarrar aire—, ¡gracias a Dios la encontré! ¡Papá la mandó a buscar! ¡Venga, acompáñeme!

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el norte, buscando la calle entre el convento de las monjas Carmelitas y la Iglesia Parroquial de Nuestra Señora de Altagracia (5), frente a la que, en una pequeña casa, habitaba Matías con su familia y recibía a los Hernández.

Al llegar, Matías los recibió contento, pues sabía que Hipólita estaba preocupada.

—¡Enhorabuena! Bienvenida nuevamente a este humilde hogar.

—Gracias, Matías —la negra entró cauta, observando que además de Hernández y su mujer, estaba la esposa de Matías y un par de negros o zambos, no podría decirlo con seguridad, en un rincón, tocando tambor. Lo que sí reconoció era lo que tocaban, unos ritmos que le hacían vibrar el cuerpo sin razón aparente, que no escuchaba desde sus primeros años de vida en el Ingenio de San Mateo.(6)

—Muy bien —le indicó Matías, mientras se ubicaban en el rincón opuesto de los músicos—, nuestro amigo Hernández me estaba pidiendo que use mis facultades para saber qué te preocupa, y él después usar sus propias facultades. ¿te parece bien?

—Creo que está bien —Hipólita respondió poco convencida, aunque el sonido de los tambores había aplacado su preocupación inicial, llenándola de cierta energía ancestral, por lo que se dejó llevar.

Luego de persignarse, hecho que llamó la atención de los españoles, Matías tomó un tabaco recién enrollado, que su mujer le había acercado, y lo encendió con un cabo de vela, comenzando un ritual que, con el paso del tiempo se ha conservado en el entorno mágico venezolano: la lectura del tabaco.

—Esta facultad viene de mi madre, y de mi abuelo antes de ella, y acudo a las Cortes Celestiales que nos amparen y permitan aprender de lo que nos quieran decir —Una gran bocanada de humo más tarde, y Matías ya estaba preparado para la lectura—: Muy bien, Hipólita, ¿qué quieres saber?

—¿Me puedes decir que pasa con mi niño Simón? Me angustia que esté en malas juntas, conspirando contra nuestro Rey.

—Sí, Hipólita —la voz de Matías no daba lugar a dudas—, el joven Bolívar está bien metido en las reuniones contra la metrópoli, y el tabaco me dice que cada vez va a estar más metido, pero no los va a descuidar, sobre todo a ti —la negra suspiró, aunque no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, mientras el mulato miraba de lado y lado el tabaco. Al darle una nueva bocanada y mirarlo, su expresión se ensombreció—. Aquí pasa algo más.

—¿Cómo es eso, Matías? —habló por primera vez Ana María, la mujer del mulato, mestiza como él, en este caso "castiza".

—Veo en el tabaco luchas, muerte, huidas. No sé realmente si es aquí o en España, pero veo un levantamiento —aspiró de nueva cuenta el tabaco, y un chisporroteo le hizo exclamar—. ¡Coño! ¡Esto es más arrecho! ¡Los invasores están atacando al pueblo! ¡No entiendo!

En ese momento Hernández sacó unas viejas cartas y comenzó a barajarlas. Como Ana María e Hipólita lo habían notado, María del Rosario indicó:

—Son cartas del tarot; mi marido es un consumado lector de ellas, aprendió con unos gitanos en Valencia.

Inmediatamente, Hernández comenzó a distribuir las cartas del tarot en la mesa ante la que estaban sentado, usando la forma llamada "el árbol de la vida", mientras Matías insistía en su lectura: un enfrentamiento entre los invasores y el pueblo, pero que no sabía explicar. Al terminar de colocar las cartas, el español pidió calma:

—Muy bien, déjenme ver que tengo acá —y comenzó a ver las cartas—: Los arcanos me dicen que realmente los acontecimientos se precipitaron en Madrid, me muestra la Casa de Dios junto al Emperador y el Juicio, enfrentados en el árbol de la vida a la Rueda de la Fortuna y la Muerte, con el ocho de bastos y el cinco de oros. Se han dado cambios fuertes, el invasor francés decidió mostrar su poder y el pueblo de Madrid se está levantando en armas, pero la reacción de los invasores es totalmente violenta. Parece que se trata de los infantes, los herederos al trono de don Fernando el Séptimo, los que aún están en Madrid y que quieren trasladar.

—¡Eso es lo que veo! —exclamó Matías, con un nuevo tabaco, el que llevaba a mitad de su extensión— ¡mucha muerte, lucha, las personas corren, y los mercenarios de los franceses atacan a las personas que defienden a las Cortes!

Las tres mujeres se persignaron, sin importar su condición social, su raza o su fe. Sólo se unieron mentalmente en una oración por lo que Matías y Hernández percibían.

De esa forma, al ritmo de los tambores y con la lectura del tabaco y el tarot, Hipolita Bolívar se enteró de primera mano de la crisis del 2 de mayo de 1.808, inicio de la lucha de España en contra del imperio napoleónico y semilla del proceso que poco más de tres años después traería la Declaración de Independencia de las provincias de la Capitanía General de Venezuela.

* * *

 **Notas al pie:**

(1) _Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de_ _ **Sorg-esp,**_ _fortalecida y aumentada, entre otros, por_ _ **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Granger, Graystone**_ _y_ _ **Muselina,**_ _del Foro "_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ _" de ffn, y que ahora se encuentran en "_ _ **El Foro de las Expansiones**_ _"._

(2) El "centro histórico"de Caracas se identifica a través de una cuadrícula bastante regular, con nombres que caracterizan a las esquinas; en este caso "Las Gradillas" hacen mención a unas escaleras semicirculares que permitían acceder a la Plaza Mayor, hoy Plaza Bolívar (y que en estos tiempos de "Revolución Bolivariana" aún se mantienen).

(3) Entre las actuales esquinas de "Traposos" y "San Jacinto", diagonal a la plaza en la cual existía (y aún existe) un reloj de sol.

(4) Un nacido de la unión de un español y una negra, que en este caso adquirió su libertad al ser adoptado por su padre, un llamado "blanco de orilla", pero que por su condición sólo podía ejercer oficios tales como vendedor en el mercado.

(5) Ubicadas precisamente en las actuales esquinas de "Carmelitas" y "Altagracia", a unas seis calles de la Plaza San Jacinto, si se cruza la Plaza Bolívar (Mayor) entre Gradillas y Principal, buscando el antiguo Cabildo de Caracas, actual Consejo Municipal.

(6) El "Ingenio San Mateo" era una hacienda de caña de azúcar propiedad de los Bolívar en el actual Estado Aragua, donde nació Hipólita.

* * *

 **Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela!** Ahora sí que me lancé por la calle del medio, pues este relato, de alguna manera enlaza a mi "familia malialioncera por excelencia" con una historia de dos continentes: la lucha española contra Napoleón Bonaparte impulsó, inicialmente, la creación de una "Junta Patriótica por los Derechos de Fernando VII", de acuerdo a Wikipedia y la Historia de Venezuela: "El 19 de abril de 1810 se reúne un Cabildo extraordinario como respuesta inmediata a la disolución de la Junta Suprema de España y la renuncia del Rey Fernando VII. Surgió un movimiento popular ocurrido en la ciudad de Caracas el Jueves Santo del 19 de abril de 1810, iniciando con ello la lucha por la independencia de Venezuela. El movimiento se originó por el rechazo de los caraqueños al nuevo gobernador (Capitán General) Vicente Emparan, quien había sido nombrado por la Junta Suprema de España, disuelta en ese entonces." A partir de esa Junta Patriótica se desataron los acontecimientos para que el 5 de Julio de 1.811 se declarara la independencia de las provincias unidas en un Congreso Extraordinario. De alguna manera aparecen ciertos personajes históricos, y otros que (de ahí viene la relación que mencioné arriba) se enlazan con los Hernández, y para ello les invito a leer "De Visita al Madrid mágico"... Espero que lo disfruten, no sé si es realmente el fruto de haber caído _"en los brazos de la fiebre",_ como canta _**Héroes del Silencio,** _ o cumple con el reto... Lo importante es que aquí está!


End file.
